Each season individuals and home designers desire to change the look and feel of home interiors, especially the bedroom.
The invention provides a means for owners of wooden, metal, leather or other like material headboard frames, to transform them into an upholstered headboard that will not damage the underlying frame.
The prior art discloses references relating to the general disclosure of headboards and modifications thereto. Representative examples include: U.S. Pat. No. D 468,565 S which illustrates a headboard and or footboard for a bed; U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,761 B2 to DeRose discloses an interchangeable furniture system having faces with different appearances; U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,923 B2 to Karabees discloses a transformable toy furniture and room system including a plurality of slipcovers with indicia thereon; U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,614 to Paul discloses a modular furniture unit; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,298 to Scott discloses a tiltable headboard.
The prior art also disclosed headboard panels and covers. In particular, reference U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,071 to Lenner discloses interchangeable headboard panels with different finishes and themes. Lenner teaches furniture pieces that are interchangeable in contrast to the present invention which is actually a modification or transformation of the existing headboard by providing a novel cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,032 to Flocks discloses a portable and upholstered headboard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,349 to Cohen discloses a two-ply fabric covered headboard frame which maybe provided with a cushion and/or tufted surface. The Cohen patent is expired and along with Flock provides an actual headboard frame ensembles rather than a ready made headboard cover as disclosed by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,654 to Webb discloses a cover and cushion ensemble for a hospital bed that converts the bed into a sofa or other covered seat. Webb provides a side rail cushion, headboard and footboard covers.
Various custom headboards and slipcovers are available commercially on the internet. Instructions on making custom headboards and slipcovers are found at the following representative sites: www.bejane.com/headboard; www.hgtv.com/decorating/upholstered-headboard/index.html; and http://interiordec.about.com/cs/diybedroom/ht/ht13 uph13 headboard.htm. In addition numerous books and references are known and available at Amazon.com, which relate to interior design and decorating including customized head board covers. In general, these customized headboards are difficult and time consuming to make.
Commercially available already made headboard slipcovers are typically integral pieces with the headboard and are quite expensive. Examples of such are found at http://www.nextag.com/slipcover-headboard/search-html. Commercially available headboard slipcovers with ties are found at www.hgtv./decorating/headcomboard-slipcover/index.html. However, this slipcover is limited in its use and is only for a flat rectangular headboard.
Unlike the present invention these patent references and products from the internet do not disclose a cover which is ready made for headboards and/or footboards on conventional beds. The invention cover includes cinch cords, which are pulled tight, so that the cover fits snuggly to the head board and/or footboard frame which may be a variety of shapes and sizes. Further the invention cover includes pockets for filling with pillows, foam, feathers or other filling to give an upholstered appearance to the head or foot board.
An advantage of the invention is in the provision of a fabric based cover for wooden or iron headboards (or footboards) including at least one cinch cord to snuggly fit the slip cover to the headboard, tie backs to secure and tighten the cover and pockets for filling with pillows, foam, feathers or other filing to give an upholstered appearance.
The invention is a ready made headboard or footboard cover for wooden, metal or leather frames, to provide a look and feel of an upholstered headboard. The headboard cover fits any size headboard and includes pockets for filing with pillows, foam, feathers or other filling to give an upholstered appearance.
There are two cover embodiments one for beds with posts and the other for beds without posts. The embodiment where the bed has posts includes cut outs in the cover for the posts. However, in both embodiments there is at least one cinch cord that is pulled tight to snuggly fit the slip cover to the headboard and tie backs to secure and tighten the cover to the frame.
A general objective of the invention is to provide headboard and/or footboard cover for a bed made of a front and back panel connected by a top cinch cord. Both the front and back panels have at least one cinch cord and at least one tie back on each side of the panel. The front panel has at least one pocket which may be filled with foam, feather, polyester or other like material. The cover is placed over the headboard frame. The tie backs from the front panel are tied to the back panel and the cinch cords are tightened to snuggly fit the cover on the headboard frame thus transforming it.
An object of the invention is to provide a cover which is universal in sizing to fit many different shaped headboards or footboards.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover in standard sizes for king, caking, queen, full, single and day bed head board and foot boards
An object of the invention is to provide at least one pocket on the front panel of the headboard cover for filling with pillows, foam, polyester, feathers and/or other filling. Multiple pockets, up to a maximum of fifty four can be included in the invention.
Yet another object of the invention is to permit orientation of the pillows or filling within the front panel in a variety of different arrangements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover made with a variety of materials including: faux suede, satin, silk, polyester, organic heavy cottons and hemp, preferably natural organic green materials.
A specific object of the invention is to provide an affordable, easy to utilize interior decorating item.
Another object of the invention is to improve the comfort of beds where individuals spend a significant percentage of time.